


Learning from the best

by broodywolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: Zevran is training Lyna as an assassin, and Lyna puts her foot in it. Luckily, she knows just how to set things right.
Also: in which Zevran is cocky, and really should not forget that his Warden is a very quick study.





	

Lyna leaned against a tree, wiping the sweat off her brow as she took a long sip of water. Her chest still rose and fell quickly as she caught her breath from exertion; Zevran seemed to have decided that she had improved enough with her daggers that he need not take it easy on her, and he was _fast._ It was all she could do to simply parry his blows, let alone land one of her own.

“Fear not, my Warden,” Zevran said, twirling a dagger in his fingers. “You will best me one day. I do not doubt it.”

“One day? I was under the impression I’d already beaten you before.”

Zevran’s grin faltered just slightly before he responded; “Oh, really?”

“Hm, yes. I seem to recall something about a falling tree, and an ambush that didn’t end terribly well for a certain assassin,” Lyna said, smirking at him.

“Oh? I thought it ended _quite_ well,” Zevran said with a grin. “That was how I met my deadly sex goddess, after all.”

Lyna rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant, Zev. I _beat_ you.”

The mirth dropped from Zevran’s eyes, and he dodged her inquisitive gaze.

_In truth, what I wanted was to_ die.

Oh. _Oh._

“Shit, I’m sorry Zev. I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s alright, amora. As I said, I think it ended quite well,” he said quietly.

Lyna gave him a soft smile. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him towards her. He caught himself against the tree, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her. Lyna wrapped her arms around his neck, and just like that the familiar, mischievous gleam was back in his eyes. She tilted her head, feigning deep thought as she studied him.

“So, what you’re saying is that if you wanted to, you could kill me right now?” she purred, leaning in so her lips were only inches from his.

“If I so desired, yes.” Despite the dangerous glint in his eyes, the way his voice lilted over the word _desired_ made her toes curl.

“I really shouldn’t be turned on by that, should I?”

Zevran grinned, lethal and gorgeous.

“Why do you think I find _you_ so attractive, my warden?”

Her reply came not in the form of words, but that of lips and teeth and tongue. Their kiss was rough, nearly as aggressive as their sparring but in this there was no winner and loser, only their shared passion, the frenzied need for _more._ Her teeth dug hard into his lower lip, eliciting a groan from him, and she pressed her advantage, pouring everything she had into kissing him, linking her arms behind his head and pulling him closer, and then--

Zevran didn’t realize what she was doing behind his head until the tip of her small dagger was pressed against his neck. He laughed, low and delicious. “You are an excellent pupil indeed, amora.”

“I learned from the best,” she said, dropping the knife to kiss him again, sucking gently on his lower lip where she’d bitten him.

“In the sleeve, I take it?” he asked.

“Yep,” she agreed, grinning up at him.

“Clever little minx, you are.”

“Mmm, you love it,” she said, nuzzling her nose against his.

“You have _no_ idea,” Zevran murmured. “So. Best two out of three?”

“Oh, you’re _on.”_


End file.
